This invention relates to a delayed-return suspension fork for a bicycle.
The riding of mountain bicycles has become increasingly popular in recent years and this has led to a demand for suspension forks to be fitted to the bicycles so the riders can cope with very uneven terrain. However, it is found that many commercially-available suspension forks have a too-rapid return motion which results in an effect like riding a child's pogo stick. This leads to discomfort and reduced control of the bicycle. Thus there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a bicycle suspension fork with a return motion slower than its compression motion.